Love and Tragedy Come Together Gossip Girl
by CCCsBellaDonna
Summary: I don't own any of the characters from Gossip Girl, I do own Katalina Bass and Ariabella Bass.
1. Chapter 1

Love and Tragedy Come Together

By: BellaDonna1802

Chuck was being anxious of one of his cousins, Katalina Grace Bass, was coming to visit, his other one Ariabella Jade Bass was due in the evening. Katalina and Ariabella were different in a lot of ways, they had the same father, different mothers; if Katalina had any of Jack's blood in her that would spell big trouble for Chuck, he knew that Bella would be if she got mad. Blair was trying her damnest to calm him down.

"Chuck, how bad can Katalina really be? She is just part of Jack, not Jack's doppelganger."

"Blair, if she has just a little bit of Jack in her, she can be just as deadly as Jack is."

Blair gave him a raised eyebrow, "Chuck, my darling Chuck, if you don't calm down, you won't have any fun later when we are alone because I will knock you out. I know we will take her to dinner and then, a show. Maybe after all that she will be too tired to try and take over your world."

Chuck sighed and gave up, "Blair, my love, if she does, I will destroy her as I have everyone else that has ever tried to take over my world. I am just glad that she is not a boy that would be way worse."

"Why is that?" Blair questioned him.

"Well knowing your track record with the Bass men, you never know…"

Without warning, Blair slapped Chuck hard across his chiseled face; through her teeth, she spoke, "Chuck, my love, if you ever say anything like that to me ever again, I will leave you without your favorite body part."

Chuck gulped, "Never, I will never say anything like that to you ever again, I promise." At that moment, the elevator dinged and out came his cousin, Katalina. "Katalina, welcome to the Empire, this is my girlfriend Blair Waldorf."

Katalina went over to Chuck and hugged him, he was in shock; she never ever did anything like this before. "I missed you Chuck, I have. Hello, Blair. Its Kat now, Katalina is so stuffy, and Ariabella goes by Bella or Ari. So what is there around here to do for fun and forget about a show and dinner, I want to go to a club or somewhere fun."

Chuck looked at Blair who looked back at him. "We will see what we can do later. Did you find the accommodations to your satisfaction?"

"Yes, they are perfect. Now, where are all the hot guys? I know that you know some, so where are you hiding them."

"Ummm, I know some, but you can't sleep with them in this hotel!"

"Ummm, I am a guest in this hotel, I can do what the hell I want to do including sleeping with someone in THIS VERY hotel!!"

Blair was in amazement, she had seen Jack and Chuck go back and forth, hell even her and Chuck, but this was a first, him and his cousin; she was nothing like Jack, but a lot alike Chuck. Kat was the female version of Chuck, the thought was scary enough; she didn't know if she wanted to meet Bella now. At that moment, Chuck and Blair best friend, Nate Archibald came out of his bedroom. He was just wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a tight dark blue t-shirt along with his sneakers. Blair saw the look on Kat's face and it didn't escape Chuck either.

Nate stopped dead in his tracks, "Oh, hi, I'm Nate, you are---"

Chuck interrupted Nate. "Dear Nathaniel this is my cousin, Katalina."

"Pleasure to meet you, Katalina; Chuck I will be back later, I have some classes to attend."

"The pleasure was all mine, Nathaniel." She watched as Nate put on his jacket, grabbed his backpack, and was in the elevator. After Nate was gone, "He is yummy, I want him."

Chuck thought quickly on his feet, "He is taken, by our friend, Serena. They are so in love."

Blair looked at Chuck again like he had 12 heads; he looked back at her as if willing her to agree with him, but Serena was her best friend and she knew that Serena was back with Dan. She won't lie. "No, Chuck darling, you are mistaken again, Serena is back with Dan, they are the ones in love. I think that you need a stiff drink, let me get you one then maybe you will get the facts straight." She went over and poured Chuck a drink.

Chuck made an ugly face, "Chuck that is not a good look for you." Kat said to him.

"Yes Chuck, come along." Blair was dragging Chuck out of the room and away from saying anything else. If Kat wanted to be with Nate, it would be up to Nate to decide, not him.

* * *

Kat went back down to her room, it was beautiful, and there were plenty of pink roses all over the room, her favorite flower. She decided that she would change out of the Donna Karan suit that she was wearing and put on something fun and comfortable. She took her hair out of the made up bun; letting the waves flow down her back. She was a brunette with big copper brown eyes. She finished up by putting on some fresh makeup. She grabbed her purse and key to the room and out the door she flew. She was there to have fun, not be stuck being stuffy. Her half sister, Ariabella, was due to arrive later that night.

Kat decided to go walking around the park. She sat on the bench and just watched the people go by. She never could do this if she was around her father; Jack Bass was what Bart and Chuck Bass was but a hundred times worse. He was a very cruel man, even to his own daughter. She was 18 almost 19 and she was looking for a way to break free of his grip. She couldn't go out of the house unless it was with Ariabella and someone to make sure that no man would get near her. She was hiding a deep dark secret. One that she never wanted out, she didn't even tell Ariabella.

Since she was 12, her father did to her what he tried to do to Lily, Chuck's now adopted mother. He had been raping his own daughter. She was an object to him, not anything to love, he loved Ariabella more. There were times that she wished that she was dead, she knew not to tell Chuck or anyone else in the Bass family. In a twisted way, she did love her father, but not the way that he was towards her. She had no mother to be there to help watch over her as her mother passed away when she was 9 years old to breast cancer. Jack would often tell Kat that she was the reason why her mother died and that was the hold that he had over her; she wanted to tell someone, but never Chuck or Blair or Ariabella. She was ashamed; for 6 years, she was her own father's sexual toy. She was tearing up when Nate stopped and asked her if she was okay.

"It's Katalina, right? What's wrong?"

"Yes, Katalina or Kat for short, Nathaniel, it's nothing that I can say, nothing."

"You can call me Nate." He went and sat next to her and took her in his arms. "I am a good listener if you want to talk; I promise that I will keep anything that you tell me in confidence."

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and saw that he was sincere; she cried more on his chest. "I have a deep dark secret, one that Chuck or Blair or even my sister Bella can know of."

"I promise, I do; you can trust me, you can."

She closed her eyes and went to tell him everything."It started when I was 12, my father started to rape me, blaming me for my own mother's death, it wasn't my fault, and she had cancer. He just stopped yesterday, oh Nate; this is horrible, what you must think about me now."

He raised her chin to look into his eyes, "I think that you are a strong and beautiful girl, your father, he needs to be stopped, he will never touch you again, and I won't let him, never again."

"How can you do that? I was lucky enough to be able to come here to see Chuck."

"How long are you in town for?"

"About a month around there I'm not sure."

"We will do this, believe me, and believe in me and what I just said to you."

"I do, I do. Do we have to tell Chuck or Blair or Bella?"

"No, not unless you want to or are ready to tell, it is not my place to tell."

She hugged him tight. "Thank you so much Nate, for listening to me and to promising to be there for me. How can I repay you for your kindness?"

"Well, would you have dinner with me?"

"I would love nothing more than to do that."

"Come on; let's get your face washed and looking pretty as you are."

"I don't feel pretty or attractive."

"Well you are so, let's get going before Chuck or Blair see you and wonder what happened."

"Okay, thank you so much Nate, you don't know what this means to me, but me going to dinner with you, how is that repaying you?"

"Because I was going to ask you to dinner anyway, I really was."

"I would have accepted and if Chuck asks you, you Nathaniel asked me out. He told me that you were taken, Blair corrected him."

"I wanted to be, but she was destined to be with the love of her life, I still am searching for mine."

"I am too, though I don't know who would be mine, I am so damaged."

"Oh come on, you are not so damaged, remember you have to calm down and act like there is nothing on your mind."

"I remember, come on Nate, I have to freshen up, I have a date tonight with a beautiful man who is beautiful inside and out."

"Thank you, Kat, you are beautiful too."

They walked into the hotel and she went upstairs to her room. She ran and took a hot shower, washing everywhere that she could. She finally came out to get ready. She put the sides of her hair up in a clip, put soft makeup on her face, a bit of perfume, and a nice blue minidress with kitten heels. She was ready to see what would happen if anything with the gorgeous Nate Archibald.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Tragedy Come Together

By:

BellaDonna1802

Chapter 2:

Nate and Kat walked out the Empire Hotel, she was smiling as Nate had his arm around her shoulders, and they thought that they were talking softly, but someone overheard their conversation; it was Blair.

"Nate, I am so glad that I finally was able to tell someone of what my father has been doing to me; thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, he will never touch you again, not if I have anything to say or do about it."

She smiled more, "You are my knight in shining Armani aren't you?"

He chuckled, "I guess so, and I just don't like to hear about men raping women, especially their own daughters."

"I was powerless to fight him, but with you by my side, I will, you Nathaniel Archibald is one of a kind, most men would find it disgusting and run away, but you want to be there for me. I have to wonder why? What makes you so different?"

"I hate it when women are abused in any way and I don't think that you are disgusting, your father is, he is a pig and he will pay for that. We have some time to come up with a solution and I will be damned if he will take you away from me and your cousin."

She hugged him tight to her, "Let's go to dinner and think and talk about anything else other than my father."

"Definitely, I agree, we could talk about us."

"There's an us, I didn't know that we were an us?"

"We could be, if you want to be."

"Are you asking me something Nathaniel?"

"I am, would you Katalina Bass be my girlfriend?"

She was shocked, but answered him, "Yes, Nathaniel Archibald I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend."

He held her closer to him as they got into the limo.

Blair ran up to the penthouse to find Chuck. "Chuck, darling, I need to tell you something, I just overheard your cousin Kat talking to Nate, they are together, but that is another story."

"Blair, what is it? I guess that I have to be okay with them dating."

"It is Jack, well, he, he has been doing something to Kat."

"What Blair, come on spit it out now?"

"He has been raping her."

"That fucking bastard, he will pay for that. What does Nate have to say about this?"

"He said that he is going to protect her from Jack, we both know that he will need help, Jack is a bastard and he keeps proving it."

"When they get back, we will talk. Bella is due in, she told me that she has a surprise for me, just what I need, more surprises."

At that very moment, the elevator doors opened and out came Bella and her surprise, her new boyfriend, Carter Baizen. He wanted to puke; his life was great until this day happened.

"Bella, are you insane? He is a user, you and Kat are going to drive me insane."

"What did Kat do to you? Carter is wonderful so knock it off before I clock you."

"I give up, you and Kat can do whatever you want."

"Thank you Chucky."

"How many times do you have to be told my name is either Charles or Chuck, not Chucky?"

"I don't give a shit Chucky, I called you that since we were kids, and it is there, so deal with it."

Chuck sighed; his head was spinning with everything going on, first Kat was raped by Jack and Nate was with her and now Carter Baizen is back in his town and his life and dating his other cousin, ugh, he wanted to jump from the roof, but he knew that he could never do that; he valued his life and Blair would come to hell just to kill him over and over again, even if she was an angel in Heaven.

* * *

Nate and Kat were having a wonderful time at dinner; as dessert was coming, Nate leaned over and kissed Kat. This was her first real kiss, Jack didn't kiss her, he just raped her over and over again, there was no tenderness, no sensitivity, just roughness. Nate's kiss was soft and wet with a bit of tongue, not too much; he didn't want to scare her. He pulled away and saw her smile, she was smiling for him.

"Oh Nate, that was wonderful." She bowed her head down. "That was my first kiss; I have never really been kissed."

"It was wonderful, Kat, it was and I am happy to be your first kiss. I guess that makes me your first boyfriend?"

"Yes, Nate, you are my first kiss, first boyfriend, first real friend. Bella doesn't count; she is my step-sister. I am afraid of what she will think or do when she finds out what Jack did to me. I won't call him Dad or father anymore, I can't." She started to tear up; Nate wiped her tears.

"Kat, Jack will never ever touch you again, I will kill him if he tries, and I dare him to try to touch you. We are together now, I won't let him or anyone else hurt you, I promise."

She touched his cheek. "I believe you, I do, thank you. You are a wonderful man, you are my angel."

Nate laughed, "I am far from an angel, I have done a lot of stuff that, well, you wouldn't like or approve of."

"Tell me all about you, if you haven't judged me than I won't judge you."

Their dessert came and he told her everything. "And that is me, all of my experiences, are you disgusted now?"

"No, no, no." She leaned over and kissed him now. "I am not disgusted in the least, I promise, I do."

They had their dessert and then, decided to go for a walk, just to be there for one another.

* * *

Bella and Carter were sitting in the chair together as Blair and Chuck were on the sofa. Chuck was curious on how Carter got with his step-cousin. "So, Bella how did you meet this bast--, I mean Carter?"

"You know that we live in Dallas right? Well he was in town for the Buckleys, they are asses, anyway, we started to talk and one thing lead to another and it was love for both of us."

"Is that true Baizen?"

"Yes Bass it is, I love Bella, I do."

Bella was blonde, blue eyed, and had a wicked right hook if anyone tried to get the best of her. "So, where is Kitty Kat? You said that she was out with Nate, who is Nate?"

"I guess they are out to dinner, Nate is my and Blair's best friend."

"I bet he is hot, she likes hot guys."

Blair spoke up, "He is, he is also nice and sweet."

"Good, about time the girl found someone, why Jack wouldn't let her date is beyond me."

Blair asked Carter to go downstairs and get some good wine for everyone. He went and left.

"Bella, have you ever noticed Jack acting weird around Kat and maybe going into her room late at night?"

"Yeah, but he said that was to talk."

"No, that is not from what Blair told me. She overheard Kat and Nate talking, it seems that Jack has been raping Kat since she was 12 or so."

"No, no, you're lying, you heard wrong, she would have told me."

"She's embarrassed, she didn't even want me to know and I am her cousin."

"I am her half-sister, Jack never tried anything with me."

"We don't know all of the facts, but when they get back here, I am going to confront them, I need to know everything so that I can go after Jack."

"I am with you on that Chuck, I am, I can't believe that he would do that, he is not mean or hurtful with me."

"You don't know all about Jack Bass, I do. He tried to rape my adopted mother Lily at a function because she cut him out of the company and she took charge of Bass Industries until I was 18."

"Oh my God, I wish that Kat would answer her damn cell."

"Nate isn't answering his either, where could they be?"

"Well Blair my love, we will find out soon, I don't think that they are having sex, not if she admitted that to him today."

"Chuck, you don't know everything, she might want to experience something other than rape."

"I am not a woman, but do you really think so?"

"Well if they aren't here in an hour, call the driver and ask where they are."

"I will, I will."

Carter came back up with some nice wine and more. They drank some and chit chatted. Chuck, Blair, and Bella were anxious for Kat and Nate to return.

* * *

Nate and Kat finally came back and were jumped on right away by Chuck and Bella.

"Jack's been raping you for how long, 6 years now?"

"Kat why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"I want to kill him, he is a true bastard!"

"You could have trusted me."

Finally Kat broke them yelling at her. She went back and forth between Chuck and Bella. "How did you find out? Yes he has been raping me since I was 12, I was scared to tell you, he threatened to hurt you if I told, Chuck, you are not going to kill Jack, and I wanted to tell you Bella, I did, but I was scared out of my mind."

"Blair overheard you and came to me, which I am glad that she did; now we have to go after Jack and deal with his ass properly."

"Chuck, please god, no!" Kat was crying, Nate held her in his arms.

"Chuck, let us deal with him in our own way, we are together now and he will never get his hands or any other part of him near her again."

"Nathaniel, one man can't protect her from Jack, you need back up."

"Are you calling me weak? I almost killed you when you fucked Blair just hours after we were broken up, is your memory fading away now?"

"You are weak when it comes to men like Jack, look how you handled your father."

Nate saw red and punched Chuck in the jaw. "You don't know all the fucking facts, asshole. I helped put my father away if you remember that, I punched him just like I punched you. I will protect Kat, I will, without your help. I am leaving once I get my things together."

"Fine, don't come crying to me when you lose her to Jack, he will kill you first before he loses his precious fuck."

Nate went after Chuck again; knocking him to the floor with his fist striking Chuck in his face and chest. "Never speak about my girlfriend like that ever again, you fucking bastard, I am with her and I will kill Jack if he tries to touch her again."

With that, Nate got up, headed to his room, packed his things, grabbed Kat's hand, and left. They went to Kat's room and packed her things. They would stay elsewhere, where, Nate would figure that out, no one, not even his best friend would call him weak and he would be damned if something would happen to Kat, not while he was with her and he wanted to be with her from that day on.


End file.
